Nightmares
by lizzybennettdarcy
Summary: The first time Dean sees Cas sneaking out of Sam's room in his boxers, he thinks he's dreaming. The second time it happens, he loses his mind. Misunderstandings ensue. But maybe, just maybe they can get it together. Post- stuck in the middle with you. *Spoilers season 12*


**My first attempt at M/M smut. Posted on AO3 already. Be gentle.**

* * *

The first time it happened, Dean was sure that it was a dream. He had woken up thirsty in the wee hours of the morning and left his room to get a glass of something cold to quench his thirst. He had wandered through the bunker silently and hadn't noticed the lack of angelic presence in any of the usual nightly places until he was rounding the corner to the bedrooms. He jumped back in surprise when Sam's door opened and Castiel slipped out of the room. Dean backed up and ducked around the corner quietly, watching as the angel, _his_ angel, very carefully closed the door behind him and tiptoed down the hallway past Dean's bedroom and into his own. Dean stared after him long after the door closed behind the angel.

After several long minutes, Dean stumbled back into his room and collapsed on the bed and fell into a long, trouble sleep. When he woke up the next morning he remembered everything, but he pushed it aside as a dream. A nightmare perhaps, but a dream all the same. Because _why_ would Cas be sneaking out of Sam's room at 4 AM in his boxers?

He wouldn't. Period.

* * *

The second time it happened, Dean was even less prepared than the first time. He had spent the last month pushing it far from his mind and telling himself it had been a dream. He had mostly convinced himself too. It made it hurt that much more when he collided with Cas outside of his brother's room after a night of secretly hitting the books in hopes of preventing whatever cosmic consequences were currently hurtling towards said angel.

Dean bounced off Cas' sturdy chest and would have hit the wall if the angel hadn't grabbed his arms to steady him. It took Dean a moment to get his bearings but once he realized that Cas had once again come from his brother's room in just boxers he deflated. He jerked backward out of Castiel's hold and stomped toward his own room. He saw a flash of awareness in Cas' eyes before he turned away and he knew the angel was following at his heels. He threw the wooden door closed behind him but Cas caught it and stepped inside the room without asking. He heard it shut quietly, probably so as not to wake Sammy and the thoughtfulness of it all stoked his ire.

"Dean," Cas began in a calm voice.

Dean swung around and jabbed a finger in his direction. "I don't wanna hear it, Cas!" He yelled. "I don't care."

Cas' head tilted and his brow wrinkled in a frown. "That's not true, Dean. You're upset. There's been a misunderstanding. Now if you'll just tell me-"

"Shut up." Dean snapped, running a hand over his face.

All he could hear was the confession he'd thought had been meant for _him._ Cas had been dying and Dean had been so sure that the first 'I love you' had been meant for him. Because it had always been the two of them, hadn't it? Cas had always been his angel and Dean had always been Cas' … something.

So maybe Dean had never acted on it outright. He'd been afraid. Years of homophobic shit thrown at him by his father and hunters just _didn't_ do other dudes. Except Cesar and Jesse did. And Charlie had been a badass lady-loving hunter and friend. So Dean had been getting there. Growth and all that shit. He hadn't slept with random women in years.

But maybe all of it had been for nothing. Because Cas didn't love _him._ Or maybe he had and now he loved Sam. Maybe Dean just took too long. Or maybe he'd been wrong the whole damn time.

"Dean." Cas' voice was strained and Dean could see that his hands were balled into fists like he was fighting not to move forward. Dean blinked and a tear rolled down his cheek. Cas took a half-step forward and Dean put his hands up to stop him.

"Stay away from me." He snarled, throat thick with tears. He wasn't even sure who he was more angry with now.

Did Cas even understand what love was? He'd never really said anything until lately and he'd never said it was romantic. But there was a decade of touches and glances and unresolved sexual tension. That couldn't have just been in his head. Angels and demons and even his _brother_ had been pointing it out for years.

And _Sam!_ Sam was the biggest _shipper_ there was! He practically got heart eyes when Dean and Cas were getting along and things were good. He was always there trying to smooth things over and help them work out their issues. He'd tried to guide Dean into exploring his feelings for Cas. And then he'd gone and taken Cas right out from under Dean, just when he was finally working through his shit. Had Dean gotten it all backward? Was Sam just trying to get Dean and Cas to get along so that things would be easy when Sam and Cas got together?

Dean growled and picked up the lamp next to him and threw it against the wall. It smashed but the destruction did nothing to soothe his anger and pain. All he felt was betrayal and anger. He was so angry with them. He _trusted_ them.

But more than anything he had fooled himself. Had let himself believe the lie that he could be happy. He had let a little glimpse of hope in and had dreamed of a time when Sam could smile a bit more and find someone who understood him and gave him peace. He believed he'd finally take the plunge and ask Cas for forever because nothing less would do. And they'd be happy. The world would still be shit but they'd find some peace in it.

Well, what a fool he is. Because apparently the two of them had found it without him. Dean was alone again.

Dean turned his back on the angel who was still just staring at him and grabbed the duffel under his bed. He began grabbing everything from his drawers and throwing them into the duffel. He had to get out. He couldn't be here. He couldn't sit and watch them have this life, the one they'd taken from him. He was half-packed when a warm hand closed around his bicep and spun him around. He found himself chest to chest with Cas and tried to back away with no success.

"Let me go!" Dean yelled, shoving against the angel's chest.

Cas shook his head, his other hand closing around Dean's right arm. "Tell me what's wrong. Why are you packing? This is your home."

Dean fought against him but he knew the angel wouldn't let him go until he had answered. "I can't be here. Let me go."

Cas' frown deepened. "Why?"

"Fuck you. Let me go." Dean spat, chest constricting.

Cas' eyes flashed with hurt and his gripped tightened momentarily but he didn't let go. "Tell me."

"You're all clearly fine here without me. So I'm leaving."

Cas' cerulean eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise. "How could you possibly believe that?"

Dean dropped his eyes which were beginning to blur. "You've made it pretty clear that I'm not needed here. You'll be just fine here without me. The two of you will be just fine."

"Dean!" Cas' tone was authoritative and Dean met his gaze automatically. His eyes were rich with emotion as he stared Dean down. "I don't know what you're talking about. Of course, we need you here. _I_ need you here. I've been very honest about that. Especially recently." Cas let go of his arm and cupped his cheek. "How could you possibly misunderstand me?"

He leaned into the warmth of Cas' palm before the words punched through him painfully. He slapped Cas' hand away from his face and ignored the hurt in the blue eyes in front of him. "Don't touch me! I don't want you to touch me. I don't want you!"

Castiel dropped his hands and he stepped back. Pain etched into every line of his face for several moments before a cool mask slipped into place. Dean stared at the angel in front of him, unsure of himself now.

"I see," Castiel replied tonelessly. He took a step away from Dean and started towards the door. Dean watched as he stopped by the duffel bag and tapped it with a finger. It disappeared and the soft slamming of drawers behind Dean told him that all his belongings had been unpacked.

"What did you do that for?" Dean asked, attitude gone in the face of Castiel's defensive RoboCas routine.

Cas didn't turn back towards him as he answered. "Now that we have determined the problem, there is no reason for you to leave."

Dean couldn't help it, he had to push. "Oh yeah? How does that help me?"

Cas still didn't face him. "I will leave."

Alarms went off in his head. Mayday Mayday. "What are you talking about? This is your home." Dean protested.

Cas' head tipped forward for a moment and he sighed. Dean fought his body to stay still and not comfort him. It wasn't _his_ job to do that. After a minute, Cas straightened and he looked at Dean over his shoulder, his face hard and eyes sad. "No, Dean. It isn't. I don't have a home. Thank you for reminding me."

He was gone before Dean could reply. He stumbled onto his bed and laid back on the mattress. He was tired and hurt and _guilty_. He had promised himself he'd never turn Cas out again. And even though he didn't hear the bunker door open and close, he could feel it in his bones. The angel was gone.

* * *

There was no way to convince himself it was a dream the next morning. The broken lamp beside his dresser was witness to the whole thing. When Dean showered, he noticed bruises on his biceps from where Cas had gripped him while Dean had fought against him. He could still almost _feel_ the palm on his cheek. By the time he was clean and dressed for the day he was feeling ready for a fight. Unlucky for his brother, Sam was sitting in the kitchen smiling goofily as he typed away on his laptop.

"Good morning." Sam greeted him and Dean's hands fisted as he walked by.

 _I will not hit my baby brother. I will not punch my baby brother. I will not disembowel my little brother._

He ignored his brother's greeting and poured himself a cup of coffee, the full pot just another reminder that the angel was gone. By this time of day, they should have been on the second half of the second pot already. Sam didn't seem to notice which pissed Dean off even more.

 _It's none of your business. You will not harm your baby brother. Don't even think about it, Dean._

Dean gulped down his first mug of joe while standing against the counter before pouring himself a second. He didn't even think about breakfast. His appetite left when Cas did. He did, however, consider adding something stronger to his coffee. His mind worked through the usual excuses for drinking early before he decided that it didn't matter. He had been betrayed by his brother and his…guy who was supposed to be forever. So he reached into the cupboard and poured a healthy serving into his cup of coffee. He started to put it back into the cupboard but caught his brother staring at him with judgmental eyebrows. Instead, he closed the cupboard and brought the whiskey to the table with him.

"You do know it's 9 AM, right?" Sam asked, bitchface on display.

Dean opened the bottle and drank straight from it in challenge.

Sam stared at him for several seconds before going back to his laptop. "Oh-kayy!"

"Dick." Dean snapped as he poured more whiskey into his coffee.

Sam frowned and closed his laptop slowly. "What was that?"

Dean slammed his cup on the table. "I said you're a dick!"

Sam's eyebrows were now creeping into his goofy hairline and Dean wanted to poke him in the eye.

 _A couple punches would be fine. No permanent damage. Nothing more than a few bruises. No blood._

"Quit looking at me like that!" Dean yelled, pointing at him.

Sam raised his hands in surrender, eyebrows still raised in surprise. "Dude, what is going on?"

Like he didn't know. Dean was so angry he wanted to flip the table. His stupid little brother was just sitting there happy and probably drunk on amazing sex and he _still_ hadn't noticed that Cas was gone. What a dick. What a stupid, traitorous dick!

"You're a dick!" He yelled again.

Sam nodded. "Okay, you gotta give me more than that. Did I forget to clean the shower again or something? Because this is a little –"

"I know about you and Cas!" Dean snarled, jumping to his feet and standing over his brother with his fists clenched and shaking.

Sam stared up at him with his mouth in a wide O. In any other situation it would be funny. His brother looked so damn stupid. But there was nothing funny about this.

"I saw him last night and it wasn't the first time either, Sam!" Dean bellowed in accusation. "I caught him sneaking out of your room twice in his boxers."

Sam was still staring up at him with his mouth wide open, shaking his head slowly in horror. It was all the confirmation Dean needed of their guilt. His chest tightened with pain and he turned on his heel to leave the room. Sam's hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist.

"I sleep better when Cas is here, Dean," Sam admitted quietly.

Dean turned to face away from his brother as his face fell. His face twisted in grief. "Yeah, I just _bet_ you do." He snarked with dark humor.

"No, Dean you don't understand. I can _only_ sleep when Cas is around." Sam's voice was almost pleading and Dean's jaw clenched and tears began to fall.

"Well then good for you. Congrats I guess. Whatever helps you sleep better at night." Okay, he had meant to be a bit more gracious there. Obviously, he wanted his brother to sleep well. But he also needed him to know that this betrayal _hurt_ . It hurt more than anything else Dean could remember.

Sam's hand let go of his wrist and Dean walked away. He made it out of the kitchen and into the war room before his brother caught up with him. He felt a hand tug him back by the shirt and suddenly his brother was in front of him. Sam pushed him back a step and stared him down. Sam's gaze fell on the tears that streamed down Dean's cheeks and he sighed.

"Damn it, Dean. I've been having nightmares for months." He waited until he was sure he had Dean's full attention. It took only a moment because even when he felt heartbroken, Dean was his big brother first and foremost. "Ever since Lucifer possessed Cas and lived here. I can barely close my eyes some nights, Dean. Not only was he free but he was possessing _Cas_ and then he was living here in my _room_ ." He looked away and sighed. "I couldn't tell you, because well, _you_ had hell dreams too, you know why. And mom was here and so I just kept it to myself. It was better sometimes when mom was here and then it was worse after she left. But I sleep better when Cas is here."

Dean looked away from his brother and stared at the floor. He hadn't realized at all. He had kept an eye on his brother but things had been crazy and they'd been trying to deal with Amara and trying to save Cas. And his brother had slipped through the cracks. Dean sighed. So he'd turned to Cas. And now they were together. He sniffled.

"Cas woke me up one night when you were at the bar and –"

Dean took a step back and waved his hands. "Nope, I can't. I get it. But I can't listen to _that_ ."

Sam stared at him. "Dean!"

"No, Sam! You know how I feel about him and I _can't_ ." Sam couldn't be serious. He couldn't _actually_ expect Dean to listen to him tell this story.

"He demanded I tell him the truth. And the nightmares started happening less frequently. When he's here they don't happen at all."

Dean was pointedly looking away from his brother and Sam snapped. He forced his way into Dean's space until Dean was looking at him. "Jesus, Dean! Cas isn't sleeping with me! He's just been taking away my nightmares! Because he's my best friend."

Dean was very still for several moments. Then he shook his head frantically and his suspicion turned into horror. No. That would mean that he'd –

"He spent years taking away your hell nightmares, is it really so shocking that he'd do the same for me? Especially when he feels guilty for bringing Lucifer here in the first place?"

Dean was still shaking his head. "But he was basically naked in your room. Why the hell wasn't he wearing clothes?"

Sam frowned at him. "I don't know, Dean. It's not like he sits around in my room waiting for me to have a nightmare. He sleeps sometimes or hangs out in his room. Remember? You set it up for him and encouraged him to make himself comfortable at night. Told him it was weird to lay around in a suit." Sam scratched his chin. "Cas isn't exactly a modest dude. You think he's worried about what he's wearing when one of us is in pain?"

Dean sat heavily in one of the chairs behind him and put his head in his hands. He was such an idiot. _Such_ an idiot.

"Seriously, man where the hell did this come from? How could you possibly think that Cas and I were sleeping together?" Sam snorted. "I mean he's a good-looking dude but the two of you have been circling each other for a decade now. And I figured after he almost died and he told you he loved you that something had to give."

Dean groaned into his hands miserably. "Something did."

There was silence as Sam thought over his response. "Dean, where's Cas?"

He screwed his eyes shut before exhaling and looking up at his brother. "I ran into him last night outside your door. I was so angry and he didn't understand."

Sam blinked at him. "Of course, he didn't. This is the biggest clusterfuck of misunderstandings. Even for you, Man."

"I was packing up. He tried to stop me. We, _I,_ said things. Things I didn't mean. He left, Sammy."

* * *

Dean called first. The phone rang three times before going to voicemail. Just listening to his voice hurt. He hung up and dialed again. This time it only rang once before being sent to voicemail.

"Listen, we should talk. I'm sorry. I was confused about some stuff and I lashed out. Please call me."

Dean called him over Angel radio next. Though he had a feeling that Cas was probably not taking calls from him on there either.

"Cas? I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I misunderstood ... something. Please call me. Or come home."

Sam called him next. He waited until the next day. The phone rang seven times before it hit voicemail. He tried again and the same thing happened. Once more and he was sent to voicemail after two rings. He didn't leave a voicemail. It wasn't his mess to fix.

Dean called an hour later and was sent to voicemail after one and a half rings. The second time he went straight to voicemail. He left another voicemail, though he was certain that Cas wasn't going to listen.

"Please come home, Cas. I'm sorry."

* * *

Three days after Cas left, Dean decided it was time to follow. He tracked the angel through his cell phone. Cas knew it was possible but probably didn't think they would bother. They hadn't done so before. He loaded Baby up with a duffel and some snacks and hit the road. Sam promised to update him if Cas' phone moved around at all.

Dean hit the open road and opened his windows. He hadn't thought a lot about what happened when he found the angel, his angel, but he knew that he needed to. He had messed things up and he needed to fix them. He also knew that they'd been sitting stagnant for too long. He had been too afraid to move forward. Cas had pushed the boundaries several times now. And he had faithfully stuck around even when Dean had placed him carefully back into the friend or family zone. But Cas didn't belong in those boxes. He wouldn't be chasing him right now if he did. When Sam ran, Dean didn't chase. When Mary had decided to move out, Dean hadn't tried to stop her. But Cas belonged with Dean. The bunker might not be his home, but that was because Dean hadn't made it his home.

Dean would be his home.

They could figure out the rest of the details later on.

Fourteen hours later, Dean stepped out of the Impala. He stretched his arms and popped his back before walking into the manager's office of the Blue Barron Motel. He asked the room number of Adrian Wadders and then was walking back around the building toward room 182. He smoothed a hand over his travel-crinkled jeans and knocked heavily on the cheap wooden door. He had expected to be nervous about this moment. He'd imagined it a million times now. Never quite like this but he'd fantasized about how they'd finally get their acts together. Maybe Cas would kiss him while he was cooking in the bunker. Or he'd brush their lips together during a Netflix night. He'd always expected them to end up curled around each other after a brush with death. But then Cas had been dying and telling Dean he loved him and Dean had _frozen._ There had been no kiss or return of affections. He'd just gruffly told him to hold on while praying for help.

So yeah, he should be nervous. But he wasn't. As he stood outside the ugly yellow door of the dime-a-dozen motel in Utah he felt good. When the door opened and Cas' gorgeous blue eyes widened in surprise, Dean felt _great_.

"Dean, what are you –" Cas' words were cut off when Dean stepped forward and pressed their lips together.

Dean's first thought was about how _soft_ the angel's lips were despite how chapped they always seemed to be. The second was in appreciation of the blissful sigh that Cas let out before strong hands cupped Dean's head and pulled him forward into the motel room. Dean kicked the door closed behind him and then was pushed up against it as Castiel deepened the kiss. A moan caught in his throat as Cas' tongue licked at the seam of his lips and tangled with his own. _Damn_ the angel could kiss. Dean's hands moved over Cas' chest and around his back to tug him closer, pulling their bodies tightly together. The need for air made him lightheaded but he didn't want to pull away. Cas knew his body better than he did and pulled away with a nibble to his lip before moving to suck at his throat and neck.

Dean gasped, holding on for dear life as the angel assaulted him with hot kisses. He wound his fingers up and into Cas' raven hair and blinked blissfully at the ceiling. "God, Cas. Your mouth."

Cas stilled, his mouth warm and breath puffing against Dean's throat. Dean could feel the angel's eyelashes brushing against his skin. "Why are you here, Dean?"

Dean gripped the angel's back and ran his fingers through his hair, begging him wordlessly not to move away. They'd gotten carried away but he didn't want to diminish the closeness. He didn't want Cas to misunderstand anything.

"I'm sorry." Cas huffed a breath against Dean's skin but didn't move. "I promised to treat you better after the thing with Lucifer and I haven't, not really. I'm sorry, Cas."

Cas began to shift in his arms but Dean held on tightly. "Please don't go. Please just let me explain first." Dean pressed his lips against Cas' temple, pleading silently. Cas laid a kiss against his throat in reply and Dean smiled against his forehead.

"I didn't mean what I said. Not at all. I lash out when I'm hurt and it always hurts you. Cas, I didn't mean it at all. I wouldn't be here if I meant any of it." Dean scratched at Cas' scalp as the angel considered his words.

"Why were you so angry then?" Cas whispered, tone hurt and Dean blinked back tears.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't understand. I was jealous and-"

Cas's head snapped up and his blue eyes searched Dean's green gaze for understanding. "Jealous of _what_ ?"

Dean shook his head in humiliation. "I thought you and Sam were, you know," He paused and it was clear that Cas did _not_ in fact know. "I thought you two were boning, Cas!"

Cas stared at him, blinking rapidly. Emotions flew across the angel's face but none of them stuck. Dean saw anger, humor, irritation, sadness and finally confusion. "You thought I was sleeping with _Sam_?" Cas' nose wrinkled in clear disgust and it was absolutely adorable. Not that Dean thought it was the right moment to mention it.

Dean dropped his head forward to rest against Castiel's chin. "I know, I'm an idiot."

Cas was totally silent for several minutes. Dean was almost afraid to look at the angel. When he had finally gathered the courage, he saw total bemusement on his beautiful face. "Only _you_ could think that I would want your brother, Dean Winchester."

Dean frowned. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Cas snorted and pressed his lips back against Dean's throat with renewed purpose. Dean moaned as pleasure filtered down his spine all the way to his toes. "It _means_ that all of Heaven and Hell have known since I first touched your soul that I was _yours_. It means that there is no one else in all of Creation that I will ever want. It also means that even though I _told_ you I loved you, even though I made sure I told you _separately_ from Mary and Sam, you still managed to misunderstand.

"It _means_ that I love you, that I am _in_ love with you. That there is nothing. There is _no one_ more important to me. That I would do anything for you, you need only ask. Do you understand now, Dean?" Cas asked, staring him straight in the eye.

Dean threw himself at Cas, molding his body as fully around Cas' as physically possible. He kissed him enthusiastically and rocked his hips against the angel's. They groaned in sync and then Cas was turning them and pushing Dean towards the bed. Dean fell softly against the mattress and pulled Cas down on top of him. Dean immediately began kissing every inch of the angel that he could reach while Cas hastily removed their clothes. Soon the slide of skin on skin overwhelmed Dean and he was begging Cas for more.

"Oh, Dean." Cas hovered above him, brushing his hair off his sweaty forehead. "I'd give you everything."

And Dean finally, _finally_ understood that he would.

Dean pulled his face down for a kiss and Cas' hands moved down his body and he gasped against the angel's mouth in pleasure. Cas' fingers were sure in their mission and soon Dean was bucking up against his body begging for him. He was distantly aware of a bottle being opened and fingers pressing into him. All he knew was pleasure and after several minutes of begging for more, yes, _please_ , Cas gave in. Castiel shifted above him and as he breached Dean's body, he pressed promises against his lips. "I love you, Dean. I always will."

Dean clutched Cas' shoulders as their hips began to move together. He tried to form words as he panted against the angel's neck. Cas sucked the skin under Dean's ear and he thought he would _die_ it felt so good. He'd never felt anything like it. Their pace quickened and Dean thought he might have a heart attack. He whimpered as the heat swirled through his belly and under his skin.

"Cas, Cas!" He gasped into the angel's shoulder. "Cas, oh God, Cas!"

He was desperate to tell him but he couldn't get the air in. Cas was a hurricane above and around him and Dean was completely swept up as their hips snapped together. Dean ran his hand down his lover's sweaty back, grabbing his flank on a hard thrust and saw _stars._ He yelled out as his skin erupted in goosebumps.

Cas was chanting his name against the mark he was making on his throat and Dean never wanted him to stop. His tone had deepened and it was hard to make out his name at all.

It was all so good. It just was enough but not too much, so that it wouldn't end, not yet. He didn't want it to, not ever. He wanted to stay here, like this under Cas, completely blissed out forever. But then Cas tilted his hips and Dean bellowed in response. There was no way he was lasting another God damn minute if Cas kept _that_ up. Cas grinned down at him and began steadily nailing his prostate and Dean howled in response. Cas caught his lips and swallowed Dean's screams of pleasure. He could feel himself hurtling toward the edge but he didn't want it, not yet. He yanked Cas' head back by his hair and panted heavily.

"Cas, Cas. Me too." He loosened his grip on the angel's hair and pressed his palm against his cheek instead. "I love you. I love you too, Cas. Love you. Love you."

Cas' eyes sparkled. Honest to God, started glowing. He buried his face against Dean's neck and began snapping his hips at an even more brutal pace. He scraped his teeth against Dean's throat and Dean was _soaring_.

His mouth fell open in a silent scream as Cas loved him through his mind-shattering orgasm. It was so good it almost _hurt_ as his toes curled and his muscles clenched. His cock jerked untouched for longer than it ever had before with release. Then Cas was groaning in blissful agony and covering Dean's eyes. The moment Cas came, Dean's body shook with a second orgasm. This time he yelled, he shook and he gritted his teeth through it. He didn't think he'd survive this kind of pleasure. Electric shocks erupted beneath his skin and every muscle clenched, his blood rushing. He whined as he shuddered through the aftershocks and felt Cas running a soothing hand over his arm. His eyes popped open and he stared around at the mess. Everything in the room seemed to have shifted several feet, though nothing appeared broken. His legs were still shaking and his arms lay useless at his side. His stomach was completely covered in come. More than his body should be able to make.

The angel beside him looked pretty damn fine though. He also looked quite proud of himself. "Well don't you look smug." He huffed out, but his voice was too tired for sarcasm.

Cas' fingers dragged through the mess on Dean's stomach and arousal swept through his veins.

 _Down boy._

"Is it always going to be like that?" Dean asked as Cas continued to touch him.

Cas lowered his hand to Dean's forehead and brushed away his sweaty hair. "Yes."

Dean giggled. Honest to God, giggled. "I think you broke me."

Cas laughed. "Does that mean you don't want to do that again? I suppose we could always live a life of celibacy." He sighed dramatically but Dean could see his lips twitching. "I've always admired those who can live a chaste lifestyle with no –"

Dean still shot to a sitting position. "No! Nope. I'm fine. Just fine. I don't think I can walk again for a few days, but hey! Who needs working legs anyways?"

The most beautiful smile graced Cas' face and Dean couldn't look away. Cas cupped Dean's cheek and a trickle of Grace rolled over him. He looked down and found that the two of them were clean again, though still naked.

"Well I rented this room for a few days, already paid. But why don't we head home after that?" Cas asked, moving to lay down on the bed.

Dean laid back down beside him and smiled when Cas immediately rolled over to rest his cheek against Dean's chest. "Home?"

Cas pressed a kiss over Dean's heart. "Yes, Dean, home."

Dean ran his fingers over the angel's ribs and breathed easy. He finally had found some peace. And the orgasms were totally kickass too.


End file.
